Lucy Heartfilia The Slut Queen 4
by Storm summer
Summary: Lissana tells her friends tha story of how Natsu Fu...


**Kagura: Teacher**

**Minerva: Model**

**Sonora: Prostitute**

**Yukino: Student**

**Dimaria: Pornstar**

**Brandish: Pronstar**

**Virgo: Maid**

**Aquarius: Teacher**

**Bisca: Pronstar**

**Wendy: Student**

**What should Ur and Millianna be.?**

Lissana was explaining the story to her friends the story of a God named Natsu.

It was last year when her sister introduce Natsu and she had ti admit he was so fucking Sexy in real life and honestly how did he made Pink hair look bad ass.

Anyways he was staying for dinner of cocourse something my sister made extra special and i was in my room finding something nice to wear.

i don't lock my doors because it's just me and my sister we do have a brother but he lives somewhere else. Anyways i was suprise that he just came into my room when all i had was a top and panties.

**Natsu: **Haha sorry just wanted to talk to you personally is all.

**Lissana: **Will could it be over dinner i'm busy haha.

**Natsu: **That's the thing you spent ten minutes on what looks like trying to find an outfit. Are you trying to impress me.

**Lissana: **What no i just wanted to look nice is all could you please go.

**Natsu: **Hmm it's no secret your sister is sexy as hell but you not so bad think you can do a butt pose.?

**Lissana: **Well uh... ok i guess

And she did just that bending over showing off that fine ass and Natsu wanted nothing more than to smake it and fuck it but jane was in the house.

**Natsu: **Haha yeah with a body like yours you'd make a good model but i think the one you should ask is Jane. Oh and wear something sexy.

Latter Lissana couldn't get that thought out of her head. Would she make a good model she didn't have the boobies her sister has but even Natsu says he likes her ass hell she is evem wearing a short dress just below her butt did he like it.?

It was resting time and she couldn't sleep she wondered how her sister got so lucky with her looks and to have a boyfriend like that. She could only imagine the romance and sex... are they having it.?

She snucked out of her room to her sister's room to take a peek through the Keyhole and just in time.

Both Mirajane and Natsu were making out like they where gonna die if they don't and the way their tounges would wrestle woth each other and the way Mirajane boobies would squish against a muscler chest like that but still imagine Mirajane's big boobies squeeze against your chest as she was sticking her tounge into your mouth and imagine you hands roaming, squeezing and slapping that fat ass of her's and it seems that she has her hand underneath his pants her soft hands grabbing some dick that she will soon worship.

And soon enough popped out Natsu's 15inch penies that was six inches in girth with all those vanes popping out and two sacs of huge balls filled with cum. Natsu was ththe perfect man and Lissana wanting him to fuck her but instead she sees her own sister actually strip dancing teasing him with thise huge breast of hers along with twerking that ass. Eventually she took off her clothes and that perfect naked body could be ssen and you just wanted to masturbate and cummed all over that body and maybe hit her face with your dick and all she does is giggle and smile like a good slut. And that's exactly what she did when Natsu cummed all over that perfect face it was a little hard to tale the cum from her hair but it didn't matter you could just use that hair ti dry your dick off. But not yet as she put her breast in between a dick it's a shame you couldn't motterboat you fa e on them but God does it still feel good to have gaint boobies on your dick as she shoke them and sucked on whatever she could and after three minutes Natsu cummed all over her face and breast again and you could just enjoy the show as she licks it off slowly what a fucking whore.

Later Natsu and Mirajane where in three position that would have diffently made her pregnant. She rode on his dick as he was enjoying the show of her J cups fly around and you just sucked and squeeze and finally motterboat your face to them.

**An****d than you where on top fucking her amd pulling her hair as good as you could and she tales you over and over on how much she loves you. **And you know she does she should because you own her. And finally ended it with holding each other as you had your hands on that ass and slipped some tongue with each other and soon by realise you had your face on those boobies again.

**Hoped that made cummed also i think this is gonna be tha last two times you could vote on who is gonna be fucked.**

**So wh o os gonna be a Pornstar, Student, Teacher and Prostitute and how should they meet Natsu.? And remember Loli's and Crossovers babes are aloud. **


End file.
